


Tory Brexit Budget!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: "Document" is now code for fanfiction, ALL THE SEXY PARTS OF THE REFERENDUM CAMPAIGN, AU in which Boris is PRIME MINISTER!!!, Brexit :-(, Budget Fic, Canon divergence in which Brexit actually wins (omglolzasif), Future Fic, Gen, Hot financial forecasting, LABOUR IS TOTALLY NOT DESPERATE AND HYSTERICAL OKAY, Labour turns up 20 mins late with Starbucks and a campaign leaflet, Scaremongering is just another word for SCREW YOU, Spoof???, Thinly veiled Tory hate fic, Wildly speculative AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>milli's ~fanciful~ Leave predictions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tory Brexit Budget!!!

congratulations to Labour on their [actually published piece of fanfiction](https://www.scribd.com/doc/315333343/Tory-Brexit-Budget), figured they'd want the AO3 page to go with it

([context](http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-politics-eu-referendum-36496288) / [context](http://www.theguardian.com/politics/live/2016/jun/10/eu-referendum-live-remain-prospect-defeat-itv-debate-boris-johnson?page=with:block-575a908de4b064f52e5f9c44#block-575a908de4b064f52e5f9c44))

tag suggestions welcome


End file.
